fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Panther Lily, Wendy Marvell
Panther Lily, Wendy Marvell & Mest Gryder vs. Azuma is a fight fought between Fairy Tail Mages Wendy Marvell and Panther Lily, Magic Council member Mest Gryder, and the Dark Mage of Grimoire Heart: Azuma. Prologue As she explores the island with Mest, Wendy notices a signal flare in the air but fails to understand what it means. Suddenly, Panther Lily and Carla arrive, telling Wendy to get away from Mest. The two Exceeds confront Mest, asking him who he really is. When Mest replies that he is Mystogan's apprentice, Panther Lily changes to his Battle Mode and pins him to a boulder, telling him that Mystogan would never accept an apprentice from Earth Land. Wendy expresses her confusion but Carla tells her to be quiet as Panther Lily, thinking that Mest is using a kind of Magic that affects people's memories, continues to interrogate Mest. Suddenly, Mest disappears from Panther Lily's grip and appears in front of Wendy. Mest grabs Wendy and jumps to the side just as someone attacks the group.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 213, Pages 9-14 Mest orders the attacker to reveal himself and the group sees someone emerging from a tree. The attacker reveals himself to be Azuma, a member of the Seven Kin Of Purgatory of the Grimoire Heart Guild. Mest is surprised to see the member of Grimoire Heart appearing but thinks himself as lucky to have the Dark Guild at the island together with Zeref. Mest then reveals himself to be a member of the Magic Council who came to the island to disband Fairy Tail. Mest then reveals that a battleship is located near the island. However, Azuma points at the battleship that explodes, much to everyone's surprise. Azuma then approaches the group while Panther Lily tells the others to stand back.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 213, Pages 15-19 Battle Panther Lily charges at Azuma who uses his Bleve, engulfing Panther Lily in flames. However, the attack is ineffective and Panther Lily punches Azuma in the face. As Azuma flies through the air, small sparks around Panther Lily causes a huge explosion that blows Wendy, Carla and Mest away. Panther Lily realizes the difficulty of the situation and wishes to have his sword. Suddenly, Wendy uses her Arms and Vernier spells on Panther Lily, enhancing his speed and offensive power. Azuma tries to attack Panther Lily but Panther Lily uses his Aera to dodge the attacks. As Panther Lily and Azuma battle, Wendy asks Mest to lend her his strength, wanting to protect her guild. Mest reminds her that he came there to destroy her guild but Wendy ignores this fact, saying that they will never be destroyed. As Panther Lily dodges another one of Azuma's attacks, Carla tells him to fly to the sky which he did. Azuma tells him that wherever he may go his explosions will reach him. Mest then uses his Magic to teleport himself and Wendy behind Azuma. As Wendy prepares to attack with a point-blank Sky Dragon's Roar, Azuma comments that they're pathetic and uses his Tower Burst attack, causing an enormous explosion and defeating the group.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 214, Pages 5-13 Aftermath After Azuma leaves, Natsu and Happy, having heard the explosion of Azuma's Tower Burst arrive and go to the side of their defeated comrades, asking them who attacked them. Natsu then sees the defeated Mest and with Mest's memory manipulation Magic no longer effective, begins to interrogate him, asking him if he was the one who attacked Wendy and the others. However, Wendy awakens and points out that Mest is from the council, much to Happy and Natsu's dismay. Just as Carla informs the two that their enemy is Grimoire Heart, the group sees a humanoid goat wearing a jet pack releasing bubbles all over the island. These bubbles contain members of Grimoire Heart who surround the group.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 215, Pages 9-13 References Navigation Category:Fights Category:Needs Help